


Coming Home

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Written for Robron week, sexy times. Aaron comes home from prison to be reunited with Robert. No angst at all, all good stuff.





	

Aaron collapsed onto the bed, tired but happy. This morning he’d been waking up in prison, now he was in their new house, in a soft bed and waiting for his husband to join him. He was _home_. Robert was locking up the house and grabbing them a couple of beers before joining him. They’d had a welcome home gathering at the pub, which had been brilliant but Aaron needed to be here with his husband. Aaron opened his eyes to the feel of Robert’s lips on his, gentle and undemanding. Had Aaron actually dozed off? He opened his eyes, enjoying the novelty of looking at Robert this close. Robert’s body was stretched over his, his comforting weight reassuring to Aaron. Familiar, even after all this time. Aaron twined one hand in Robert’s hair, tugging gently.

“You sober?” Robert asked quietly, wanting to be sure before they became intimate.

“Mm,” Aaron said. “Just relaxed. I’m here with you, don’t worry.” His eyes sparkled and Robert grinned. He’d been looking forward to tonight for weeks. They both had. Robert kissed him again, another gentle soft press of lips.

“Get undressed,” Robert said.

“Your job, isn’t it?” Aaron countered with a smile. Robert rolled his eyes, his fingers going to the hem of Aaron’s T shirt, pushing it up a little and stroking the skin of Aaron’s stomach, enjoying the warmth of him “To be touched by you again…” Aaron added more seriously.

“I know,” Robert said, putting the flat of his palm against Aaron’s body. He was warm and real and, most importantly, _here._

“You’re wearing too much,” Aaron said. He hadn’t even taken his leather jacket off yet. Robert smiled and got off him, stripping his jacket and his shirt off in quick order. He was about to get back on top of Aaron when he shook his head.

“Wait,” Aaron said. “Let me look.” Robert stood still, letting Aaron’s eyes graze over him. The intensity of his gaze started to become almost too much, even though Robert was usually very comfortable in his own skin.

“Aaron, surely I’ve not changed that much,” Robert said and Aaron looked at his face.

“I’ve been dreaming of your body for weeks,” Aaron said. “My imagination clearly wasn’t up to the challenge.” Robert smiled, almost sweetly and covered Aaron’s body with his own again. They kissed deeply, tasting each other and Aaron groaned as his hands stroked Robert’s back. He both wanted more, and wanted this kiss to never end. He’d been starving of the casual affection he’d gotten so used to with Robert that this was heaven. Aaron opened his thighs and wrapped his legs around Robert’s body, keeping him as close as possible. Even through their jeans, Aaron could tell Robert was as hard as he was, and they’d barely started. “This isn’t going to last long, is it?” Aaron teased.

“Only round one,” Robert admitted. “But that doesn’t mean I’ll be finished with you after one time.” Aaron smiled and they both shifted to remove Aaron’s shirt. Robert stroked his bare skin, then leaned forward and sucked his nipple. Aaron moaned, especially when Robert scraped the edge of his teeth against his sensitive skin. He knew just how much Aaron loved that. Aaron started panting when Robert pushed his hand under his jeans and underwear in one motion and started stroking him. He was throbbing with need already.

“Robert… oh…”

“Let go,” Robert whispered, twisting his hand deliciously as he kissed across Aaron’s chest to his other nipple. He was so talented with his tongue that Aaron couldn’t stop himself. He came, body writhing and unable to stop whining.

“Oh God,” he said, covering his face with his hand. “That was over embarrassingly quickly.”

“No, I’m just _that_ good,” Robert said with his usual smirk. “Don’t worry about it,” Robert added, seeing that Aaron wasn’t entirely comfortable losing control that soon. He kissed his husband to try and reassure him. When they parted, they both suddenly struggled out of their remaining clothes, needing to feel the other naked badly. Once they were, Aaron pushed Robert flat to the bed.

“My turn,” Aaron said with an almost wicked grin. Robert lay still, letting Aaron do what he wanted with him. Aaron mouthed at his skin, his hips, his stomach, his thighs. Avoiding his cock which was so desperate to be touched.

“Aaron…” Robert begged.

“Wait a minute,” Aaron said, nipping his thigh with his teeth a little.

“We’ve been waiting, remember?” Robert said. He didn’t have the time to say anything else because Aaron took him in his mouth, sinking onto him fully. Robert threw his head back into the pillows, closing his eyes as Aaron sucked him, lacing his fingers into Aaron‘s hair. God, he was good. Aaron’s mouth was incredible, warm, wet with the absolute perfect pressure. He certainly hadn’t lost his touch.

“I’d forgotten how good you taste,” Aaron murmured briefly before returning his mouth, making Robert whimper. The heady combination of his tongue and Aaron’s fingers stroking his balls made Robert come almost instantly, back arching off the mattress as he whined. Aaron stroked him through it, swallowing everything he gave before straightening up and lying next to Robert.

“I love you,” Robert said quietly, still on a high.

“I love you too,” Aaron replied. They kissed lazily and Robert could taste himself on his husband. His _husband._ The thought was almost enough to have him hard again. He’d not had the time to appreciate saying that, even in his own head, because so soon after the wedding, Aaron was gone. “I’ve missed you,” Aaron added.

“I know. Are you too tired for more or…”

“What do you have in mind?” Aaron asked with a grin.

“Roll onto your stomach and I’m sure we could find something interesting to do,” Robert said, cupping Aaron’s arse suggestively, making Aaron laugh under his breath. “I’ve missed that laugh of yours,” Robert said. Aaron smiled but said nothing, taking Roberts suggestion and rolling onto his front. Robert kissed Aaron’s bare shoulder then moved to the bedside draws, looking for the lube. Which wasn’t there. “Christ, I don’t believe this,” Robert muttered.

“Forget it,” Aaron said, realising the problem.

“I don’t want to forget it,” Robert said. “I want you.”

“No, I meant… do it without.”

Robert looked at him. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” he said. “I’m relaxed, and… yeah I’ll feel it tomorrow but right now I want you. Take it slow.” Robert kept looking at him and saw that he meant it, so he shifted on the bed and quickly started rimming him. Aaron sighed, pretty close to heaven. He was glad he’d already come once, because Robert was taking his sweet time, working him open. Tongue, skilled fingers, God it felt so good.

“Rob, come on,” Aaron said eventually, struggling to hold on. Robert moved and pushed inside him, achingly slowly. It was tight, but it felt so exquisitely right. Finally to be with his husband intimately again, after so much had happened, after they'd lost so much time. Robert bottomed out and pressed his chest to Aaron’s back as he stilled.

“Okay?” he asked hoarsely.

“More than,” Aaron said. “Now… move!” Robert smiled into Aaron’s skin, slightly damp with sweat before rolling his hips.

The little grunts and groans Aaron made with every slight movement set Robert’s skin on fire. He thought he’d remembered how well Aaron got lost in the moment. He hadn’t. Every slight movement got a vocal response from Aaron. He threw himself into every second and Robert had missed that so much. 

“Stop thinking,” Aaron breathed, as Robert had slowed down noticeably. Robert thrust into him again, hard and Aaron moaned. He’d got the angle just right and was brushing against Aaron’s prostate perfectly and he kept going, fast as he could. Aaron writhed against the bed sheets, body twisting as he came and Robert grinned, chasing after his own orgasm now. Which didn’t take long, seeing and feeling his husband unravelling against him. He climaxed deep inside Aaron who let out a quiet sigh at the sensation.

Robert collapsed against him, who whined at the sudden weight. “Sorry…” Robert breathed, attempting to move off him.

“No,” Aaron said, feeling a fear of losing Robert, even temporarily. “Stay.”

“I’m crushing you,” Robert said.

“I need to feel you lying with me,” Aaron said. “I want to be selfish. I get that after everything.” Robert pulled out of him but otherwise didn’t move. “I’ve missed that.”

“Missed you,” Robert said, kissing Aaron gently. They were both exhausted so it didn’t take long for sleep to find them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out more emotional than I planned, but thought it was too much to delete it. So decided to post and just let it be. Would love to know what you thought and thanks for reading this far.


End file.
